mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Fortnite Games '''is a crossover between the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and ''Fortnite. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox Live, PS4, and PC. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * King Boo * Koopa Troopa * Magikoopa * Captain Toad * Metal Mario * Boom Boom * Lakitu * Shy Guy * Cappy * Hammer Bro. Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Big * Omega * Eggman Nega * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Marine * Infinite * Chaos * Cheese Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Alex S. * Nick B. * Maddie W. * Emma H. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Jaime * Chris T. * Katie * Laura * Patrick * Dillon * Liv H. * Jarod * Arika * John P. * Brad L. * Shannon * Kimmie **Fortnite avatars are playable as well Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Porker * Tux * Flicky * Chirp * Chad * Josh C. * Kaitlyn D. * Kennedy H. Items * Mushroom (represents bandages) * Golden Mushroom (represents small shield potion) * Crazy 8 (represents med kit) * Ring (represents shield potion) * Invincibility capsule (represents chug jug) Map Locations There are Mario & Sonic versions of the maps, as well as the normal Fortnite ''map. All ''Mario ''locations are taken from [[Fortnite: Super Mario Edition|''Fortnite: Super Mario Edition]]. Mario Series * Yoshi Valley from Mario Kart 64 (Anarchy Acres) * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii ''(Dusty Depot) * Moo Moo Meadows from ''Mario Kart Wii (Fatal Fields) * Bob-omb Factory from Mario Party 9 (Flush Factory) * Mount Volbono from Super Mario Odyssey (Greasy Grove) * Luigi's Mansion from Luigi's Mansion (Haunted Hills) * WarioWare, Inc. from WarioWare: Mega Microgames ''(Junk Junction) * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Lonely Lodge) * Lake Lamode from ''Super Mario Odyssey (Loot Lake) * Pagoda Peak from Mario Party 7 (Lucky Landing) * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Moisty Mire) * Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Pleasant Park) * Coconut Mall from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Retail Row) * Steam Gardens from ''Super Mario Odyssey (Salty Springs) * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 ''(Shifty Shafts) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Snobby Shores) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Tilted Towers) * Sweet Sweet Canyon from ''Mario Kart 8 (Tomato Town) * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Wailing Woods) Sonic Series * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Anarchy Acres) * Doomsday from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dusty Depot) * Windmill Isle from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Fatal Fields) * Final Fortress from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dusty Depot) * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Greasy Grove) * Mystic Mansion from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Haunted Hills) * Crisis City from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Junk Junction) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Lonely Lodge) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Loot Lake) * Dragon Road from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Lucky Landing) * Luminous Forest from ''Sonic Forces ''(Moisty Mire) * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Pleasant Park) * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Retail Row) * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Salty Springs) * Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(Shifty Shafts) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Snobby Shores) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Tilted Towers) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(Tomato Town) * Casino Forest from ''Sonic Forces ''(Wailing Woods) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World Sonic Series * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World